Nalyd Renrut's Ninth Camp
Nalyd Renrut's Ninth Camp is the ninth camp in the Nalyd Renrut series. Rules Do not edit this #Do not edit sections that say Do not edit this. #Only talk at the campsite of your character. #You may not vote for yourself. #You may not give immunity you won to another player. #You may not change your vote. Contestants Contestant History Do not edit this Contestant Interactions You may edit this section Friendship *Herman and Luna *Jessica and Zoey *Kathie and Richard *Hayley and Kev *Jessica and Nalyd *Lunia and Shawn Conflict *Blake and Jessica *Laurine and Zoey *Nalyd and Richard *Shawn and Richard *Ravioli and Kathie *Boys and Flint *Girls and Lia *Shawn and Zoey *Blake and Shawn Relationship *Nalyd and Ravioli *Zoey and Blake Attraction *Kathie to Nalyd *Blake to Jessica *Richard to Ravioli *Flint to Jessica *Lia to Rex *Kathie to Richard *Shawn to Laurine Alliance *AJ, Blake, Fanny, Herman, Kev, Nalyd, Rex, Shawn *Donna, Hayley, Jessica, Kathie, Luna, Lunia, Zoey Voting History Do not edit this Pre-Game Chat Weird Al: Hello everybody! I'm your host! Weird Al! :D *plays accordion* Welcome to Nalyd Renrut's Ninth Camp: Male vs. Female. Nalyd: Hey, Ravi. :) Kathie: Hi Nalyd. :D *tacklehugs* Nalyd: *pushes Kathie off him, holds Ravi's hand, sees that angry look in her eye* Sorry. Jessica: *smiles at Nalyd* Hi, Nalyd. Blake: Shnell. *smiles* Jessica: Attison... *growls at Blake* Blake: You know I like you... Jessica: So what!? Nalyd: Hey Jessica. *again attempts to hold Ravioli's hand, pulls back again* (XD) Shawn: Hey Guys, -waved and went down to his gameboy- Lunia: -twirled- Hi Guys~ Ravioli: Weird Al... again?! Wait, weren't you arrested a couple of season's ago for illegally infiltrating the show and taking Chris's place...? Richard: *pops head out of bush, grinning at Ravi* Hiii :D Ravioli: Who the -?! Shawn: -tried to open battery 's out of the gameboy, strugglded, and got it, it hit richard on the top of the head- Ooops! Sorry. -inserted new batterys- Weird Al: Yep! but Now I'm fully capable of hosting a reality show. Nalyd: *sees Richard* Who's that? o.O Ravioli: I have no idea... o.o Richard: *bursts out of bush* I'm Ravioli's one true love!! Ravioli: No, you're not. o_O Richard: *ignores* I'm even a pixie! See?! *waves poorly made cardboard pixie wings XD* Luna: Hi! Herman: Hello, everybody.. SHawn: -jumped onto richards back and ripped them- Hayley: Hey guys Shawn: I'm playing a fairy killing game on my game-box. Nalyd: Whoa, whoa, dude, Ravioli loves likes me. (And even that's probably exaggerating xD)Back off. Shawn: You don't get another guys girl. NOT COOL DUDE Kev: Hey guys Lunia: Why cant we be peaceful? Richard: *hears of Shawn's fairy-killing game, screams girlishly and leaps into Ravi's arms* Don't you dare hurt my Ravi-fairy!! (Dude, he just stole Nalyd's signature move! XDD) Ravioli: ... *nonchalantly drops Richard on his head* Richard: *bounces back onto his feet* I'm okay! I've had lots of head injuries!! :D Shawn: YOU CANT SEE THIS -fllailed hand and elbowed him- Kathie: We can tell. (She stole Ravi's signature move! Sarcasm! xD) Nalyd: *glares at Richard while hugging Ravioli* (CONF) Nalyd: Something tells me this is gonna be a long season. Hayley: *yells to everyone* Guys don't kill animals, or litter. We need to save the animals Zoey: *arrives* Eeeeeee! This is so exciting! Shawn: Ladies look what i can do! -does a backflip- Zoey: (CONF) Oh god. Flint: *arrives* Ladies! What's up? Shawn: meh this system is out dated -throws gameboy at flint- Richard: *sees Kathie* OMG! You're Kathie from the National Stalker's Guild! You're a living legend!! :D Ravioli: Oh, god, please don't let them team up. For the love of all that's good, don't let them team up. O__O; Kathie: Wait a minute... You're Richard! I read your blog! Well, I read the parts that mention Nalyd, even the rants. :D I comment on all your stuff! NalydLuvr95! Nalyd: ... Why? Shawn: How do you not know me? I'm the worlds best GAMER Herman: *to Luna* This is kinda awkward... Maybe we can go... Talk? Luna: *to Herman* Yeah.. *walks to Zoey* Hiya! I'm Luna! Richard: OMG no way!! That's you?! You're like my favorite commentor ever!! :D Ravioli: Any objections to fleeing while they're distracted...? Kathie: Aw, thanks! You're like my favorite blogger ever! Except Nalyd. :D Nalyd: I made one blog. -_- And yes. *flees* Lia: hi Rex: hi nayld *runs after nayld* why are we running? Zoey: *to Luna* Hi! This is so exciting! Isn't it? Shawn: Uhmm, no one cares for me soo... -looked down at his ipod- Flint: *gets hit with Gameboy* Ow! *throws it back at Shawn* Richard: OMG, thanks! You're my favorite blogger ever, since Ravi keeps refusing to make blogs. :D *pause* Speaking of, where is she? o.O Ravioli: *has fled with Nalyd* Shawn -single handedly caught the gameboy and crushed it, and threw an xbox at flint- Hayley: I love animals so hurt any animal or their homes/food and I will vote you out and get people to Kathie: I dunno. Wanna see my Renrut Family trading cards? :D I got a level ten Nalyd! Shawn : -hand on hayleys cheek,- Now why would i do such a mean thing to animals? Rex: *picks up gameboy and tries to fix it* the thingamajig goes here... Dejar: Sup, homies. >:) Rex: *finishes fixing gameboy... mostly* here you go shawn Richard: OMG, lucky! The highest I've gotten is a level 8 Ravi D: Rex: i've got a gold lvl 11 Nayld camp (super -rare) Shawn: EAT IT. I'VE GOTTEN A LEVEL 22 DOG. <.< Kathie: I have a level 10 Ravioli. I'll trade you for an Amy level 6 or higher. Rex: ther're quite common *shows folder full of lvl 22 dog's* Flint and Zoey: (CONF) What is with all of these weirdos?!?!?! Kev: *runs to Kathie* I have a lv 34 Sunshine Day One Chat Boys' Camp (1) Nalyd: Welcome to the game, dudes. Rex: oh i was just about to trade my lvl 9 amy Dejar: o_o Shawn: YO dudes, I got a level 12 elmo. Nathan: I got level 2,000 Nalyd Kev: Guys I have a lv 34 Sunshine Richard: *screams in the general direction of the girls' camp* I will win for you, my Ravi!! Rex: Nath Dude, that's a fakie, it' worthless Nate: It is real i got it in a contest Flint* Puts iPod in his ears* (CONF) I have to use something to avoid all of these gaming nerds. (Oat: Nathan are you even in this camp?) Dejar: Games seriously? Shawn; Where are the ladiess? Fanny: *is watching everything* Yup, this is no better than last season. (conf) Well, since everyone else seems to be a n00b, my only strategic option is to partner up with last season's winner, Nalyd. He has cunning skills which I strive to prove this time around. But, I won't say I'll trust him, just for the team being of the tribes and then we'll see what happens from there. Dejar: *looks at Shawn* I'm liking your style, bro. ;) Shawn: I know right? WE need some ladiess~ Rex: i've got a super, super rare card (it's the rarest one) the lvl 100 platuim Nalyd card herman: Oh.. Uh... What are we doing? Nalyd: Flint, Kev, Rex, can you see you dudes for a sec? *points to woods* Kev: *walks to Nayld* Hey Nayld Shawn: @Herman, girls hopefully later. Rex: *shows nate why it's fake* see it doesn't have the sybmol on the back, so it's fake *follows nalyd* Blake: You people are W-E-I-R-D...weird... Shawn: -pushed blake- Shut it pretty boy. Richard: *gives Nate disappointed headshake* Nalyd: So, Flint, Kev, and Rex, right now I'm in an alliance with Blake, Shawn, Herman and Fanny. Would any of you three care to join? We'll have the majority. Rex: i'll join. my knowledge could com in handy Kev: Sure (CONF) I wanna befriend Nayld so I could win Shawn: -played with gameboy- AJ: Oh no, i'm without an alliance (CONF) Crap this is bad Girls' Camp (1) Kathie: Hi everybody! Donna: Sup. Maria: >_>" Lunia: -twirled in her sparly dress- Hiiii ~ Ravioli: Goodbye, Kathie. Suzy: Hi!!! Zoety: *looking in mirror* Are my curves coming back? If so, I'll never be accepted by ANY modeling agency. Hayley: Guys I have some animal cards and the highest I got is a lv 54 dragon Kathie: Come on, Ravioli, we can get along. I'm totally over Nalyd. *smiles* Ravioli: ...says the girl with three level ten Nalyd Renrut trading cards in a deathgrip... Hayley: *To Kathie* I have a dog named Nayld Donna: *to Ravioli* Ha ha, nice. Lunia: I love animals~ Kathie: Yeah, I'm just using the cards to impress the new boy I like! Hayley: *To Lunia* Me too!!! Jessica: *nods* Sure...we'll go with that! Lunia: Soo girls, what guy do you likee? Ravioli: *to Donna* Um... thanks... I think... are you making fun of me? (Conf.) Ravioli: Now that I'm on a team with all girls, one major weakness of mine has come to light... I'm terrible at making friends. Especially with girls. I always just assume they all hate me and are out to get me... or they remind me of Sunshine... and either way, it doesn't quite work out. Lia: isn't rex cute Hayley: (CONF) I think Kev is a cool guy Lunia: The guys here are.. kind of off. Kathie: *sits close to Ravioli* Can I have some of your hair? Jessica: *smiles at Kathie* Take this purple, Ravioli wig. *hands her Ravioli wig* Hayley: *Runs to Ravioli and whispers to her* Shes gonna cut your hair off Ravioli: *raises eyebrow at Kathie* Why do you want- *sees Jessica's Ravioli wig* Why do you have- *pause* ...nevermind... I don't want to know, do I...? Kathie: No, I just need a little of her real hair. *holds scissors* It will take one sec. And it's not for me, that would be creepy! It's for the boy I like. Lunia: None of the guys like me, cause i'm ugly D: Hayley: *whispers to Ravioli* She creepy (CONF) Kathie's f***in creepy Lunia: do you guys wanna be friends? (: Ravioli: *raises eyebrow at Kathie again* But why would- *pause* Wait... oh dear god, you don't mean what I think you mean... o__o" Donna: That's a compliment, Ravioli. Jessica: One, I got it from a wig store...of course it is made of not-your-hair but of gothic hair, and two, the boy you like, does his name happen to start with an N, A and L and end with an Y and D? Hayley: *walks to Kathie and whispers to her* Ravioli thinks your creepy (CONF) I think Ravioli really thinks Kathie's creepy Lunia: Where are the boys? o_o. Challenge One Weird Al: This challenge is called "I'm Here!" All you have to do is say "I'm Here!" and the first team to have everyone say that will win immunity! Don't edit the scoreboard Boys: 12 - Girls: 11 Nalyd: I'm Here! Kathie: I'm Here! Shawn: I'm HEre! Lunia: I'm here! Herman: I'm Here! Luna: I'm Here! Jessica: I'm HERE! Blake: I'm Here! Hayley: I'm Here! Kev: I'm Here! Richard: I'm Here! I'm Here! Hey Ravi! Do you see me? I'm Here! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hi Kathie! Can you get Ravi to wave back to me? Ravi!! :D Ravioli: ...I'm Here... against my will and better judgement... AJ: I'm Here! Skylar: I'm Here! Kathie: *drags Ravioli over to Richard* :D Hayley: *walks to Kev* Hey Kev Kev: Hey Hayley Shawn: Woah woah woah.~! WATCH OUT. you almost hurt that bird.-pointed- Oweguy: I'm here! Marine: *yawns* I'm here. Zoey: I'm here! Flint: I'm here! Hayley: I love animals Kev: I have a dog named Pixie and a cat named Sunshine Hayley: Why the cat and dog named their names? Kev: I named the cat Sunshine, because I think Sunshine is cool and the dog Pixie, because of Sunshine Hayley: cool Shawn: Animals? I spent four weeks helping an animal shelter! Hayley: *To Shawn* I help with an animal shelter every week Shawn: OH really? -smile- What's your name? Mines Shawn. Hayley: I'm Hayley but you can call me Hayla Weird Al: We're waiting for 3 dudes and 3 dudettes. Once you've participated, stop talking. Fanny: I'm here. Donna: Maybe I'm here. Hayley: (CONF) He didn't say we couldn't use the conf so I'm ok. I love animals and want to help them Kevin: I'm here! Squee! ^_^ Laurine: I'm here, I wish I wasn't, though. -_- Rex and lia: we are here Weird Al: Rex said it before Lia, so the Boys win immunity! Girls Vote (1) Kathie: I vote for Lia, we lost because of you. (Oh, TDALindsay told me that she votes how I vote cause she won't be on til tomorrow) Skylar: I'm with Kathie, i vote Lia Laurine: Lia. *scoff* Luna: Wel... I gues I'll vote for Lia. Donna: (conf) I vote for Lia. Lia: he beat me by a second, i vote luna Zoey: (CONF) Sorry Lia. :( Weird Al: Buh-bye, Lia! Day Two Chat Boys Chat (2) Nalyd: I gotta say guys, good work out there. I've been on loser teams and winner teams. This is definitely a winner team. Kevin: What he said. Shawn: We still need girls. Nalyd: We'll get to see the lovely ladies of the camp at the merge. AJ: Yes! Nalyd: I miss Ravi. Rex: lia got voted out... i think she liked me Kevin: *mumbles something* AJ (CONF): Now that most of the guys are in Nayld's alliance, i need to find a way to save myself, but i want to make friends too! Rex: hey AJ want to trade cards? Rex: here have some freebies *hands AJ some cards which have 'Do you want to make a secret allience?' on them* Nalyd: AJ, you wanna join the alliance? Rex: on second thought i'll have my cards back *takes cards back and rubs messgae off* AJ: Sure nayld, im in Nalyd: Awesome. (BTW guys, I'm gonna be gone all day, no challenge, sorry) Blake: So that means it is eight alliance members, now. *smiles* (I'm glad. I'm not going to be around, today.) Kev: I wonder how the girls are doing Richard: Anyone want to play me in a Renrut-Pasti Card Battle?? :D Kev: *takes out his Sunshine, Amy, Nayld, Ravioli, and animal cards* Lets battle Richard: *whips out dice and one of those special card collection binders* I SHALL WIN! FOR RAVI!! (XD) Rex: *brings out card deck* let's play a 4-way battle Richard: Awesome!! Wait... don't we need more than *counts on fingers* three people to have a four-way battle? o.O" Rex: you and kev verses me and... *brings out second deck* me Kev: *removes his animal cards and takes out his renrut and Pasti cards* Rex: i'll go first *plays his lvl 6 nayld card - gold edition* Kev: *counts out his cards* I have only 24 cards but I have like 76 animal cards Rex: i only need 5 cards to win... and there all in my hand *plays trap card* i end my turn Kev: I'll just add my animal cards *adds 46 of his animal cards mostly trap and spell cards* Rex: Richard it's your turn, then my turn (second deck) then kev's turn Girls Chat (2) Kathie: Morning, girls Laurine: Another day, another stupid challenge. -_- Kathie: Come on, we gotta stay positive! Laurine: Positive? What good can come out of being trapped in the same place with another eleven - no, ten - girls? It's like a sorority gone bad. Lunia: I wonder.. what the boys are doing. Kathie: Probably missing us lovely ladies. Skylar: Agreed! Hayley: *To Kathie* Do you want to start an alliance with me? Laurine: *inhales slowly* Do you smell that, girls? It's called 'desperation', and it's intoxicating me. -.-' Luna: *worried* AM I THAT BAD?! Kathie: Um, sure, Hayley! Jessica: *looks at Laurine* Don't be a downer you pessimist. Hayley: *To Jess* Wanna join my alliance? Skylar: Come on guys lets just all get along Jessica: Hayley, you're already in mine! Oops... Hayley: I don't remember that Ravioli: *under breath* I never thought I'd say this, but I think I actually miss Nalyd... Donna: *fake pukes* Ugh, men are idiots. (Conf.) Ravioli: What do you know... I think I might actually sort of like Donna. Challenge Two Weird Al: For this challenge, everyone is to be changed into bathing suits. You will jump off this cliff, into the lake. In the lake there are eels and sharks and an octopus. Do not edit the scoreboard Boys - 9/10 | Girls - 8/10 Nalyd: *wearing his hoodie colored bathing suit* So... Who wants to go first? Kathie: *wearing Nalyd's hoodie colored one-piece bathing suit, looks over edge of cliff* That's a long drop. (Nalyd: Sunshine, no using wings >.> xD) Rex: *gets changed into khaki swimming suit* did you say there were sharks (note: rex is extremely strong, mostly against sharks, and he hates sharks) Hayley: *wearing a red and pink one-piece bathing suit* I think I could go first but I don't hurt any animal Rex: *sees shark in water* i see a shark *jumps* Kev: *wearing fire colored swim trunks* I don't think anyone could suvive this Rex: *lands in water hard* ow *sees a shark and starts attacking it* DIE SHARK (he has a reason for hating sharks...) (Nalyd: You can't have a character that can beat up sharks. That is godplaying.) Nalyd: *puts hands in pockets* So... Hayley: *runs back then jumps down* I hope the animals don't ki *lands* Rex: *gets pulled out of water by someone* (fine... for now...) (Kokori9: just so you know... rex's parents were eaten by sharks) Nalyd: Hey, guys, who wants go next? Kev: *jumps in* I wanna win. *sings never say never by JB but only gets 5 lines out before he lands on Hayley* Hayley: Owwww!!! Rex: *gets grabbed by octopus* oh man *gets shocked many times by eels* OW OW OW OW OW! Hayley: *back and left arm is broken* My back and left arm is broke because of KEV!! Kev: *gets off Hayley* Shawn: -flail flail- PICK ME Rex: *continues to get shocked by eels* Shawn: -took shirt off and cannonballed in and took the eels rex- Rex: thanks shawn *gets dragged underwater by octoppus* oh no Kathie: *is nervous* I don't wanna jump. Nalyd: Same here. Shawn: -while using rex as a distraction; he swims to shore to find hayley yelling at kev- Rex: *gets thrown up the cliff by octopus* woah *falls and lands hard on water... again* Hayley: (CONF) I like Kev as a friends but sometimes he can hurt you with his fatness Chris: Just go to shore once you've jumped. Shawn: I'm on shore~ Rex: *tries to get to shore but gets grabbed by the octopus again* oh come on Kev: *swims to shore* Shawn: -throws an xbox box at nalyd- Pranked'~ Hayley: *trys to swim to shore but sinks* Shawn: HAYLEY -dived in- <.< Flint: *Jumps off cliff like nothing happened* Nalyd: Um... Okay... Kathie: Oh no! My ally is sinking! *jumps into water to save Hayley* Shawn: -dived underwater and got caught on something- Rex: *gets thrown up in the air by octopus again* hey allience buddy, you jumping weather you like it or not *grabs nalyd and falls (nalyd can pick if he falls too)* * (i hope that's not god-modding) Hayley: *has a 22% chance of life unless someone saves her* Shawn: meh, -ripped his swim pants off, and pushed hayley to the surfaceo f the water; he stayed underwater- Nalyd: *tugs away, escapes Rex* I'm not jumping! (Don't worry about it) Kathie: *swims down, grabs Hayley's arm, begins swimming up* Hayley: Thanks Kathie (CONF) Kathie's a nice friend Shawn: Uhm, any dude got a extra pair of swim trunks? XD -head and neck above water- Meh, anyone? Rex: *hit water hard* OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW *gets grabbed by octopus* OH COME ON! Kathie: *sees Shawn* ... *bursts out laughing* Nalyd: *laughs at Shawn* Shawn: -underwater grabbed rex's swim pants and put them on and walked out- Rex: *luaghs at shawn with the octopus* hahaha *gets thrown into tree by octopus* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW (rex is wearing a full body suit shawn) Shawn: Meh, bud anyone? -flailed in water- Rex: *is knocked out* Zoey: (CONF) Well, like, the impact could permenantly kill my beachbod, but I do not want to be voted off so... *Jumps off, screaming* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Shawn: -caught zoey- You alright? o_o. Kathie: Good job, Zoey! *continues ROFL-ing* Rex: *is landed on by an electric eel (somehow) and gets shocked* Shawn: -walked out of the water wearing seaweed- <.< Nalyd: *laughs at Shawn* Stinks to be you, dude xD Shawn: Nalyd, jump or I flash. Crab: *starts eating seeweed* Shawn: -pointed to crab on the side eating seaweed plant- Nalyd: I refuse to jump. Besides, I'll just turn around. *is at top of cliff, no longer looking down at Shawn, looks down at the water* Kathie: *brings Hayley to shore* NALYD RENRUT YOU BETTER JUMP!!! Shawn: -threw a lobster into nalyds hoodie- Nalyd: *isnt wearing a hoodie, he's wearing his bathing suit* Shawn: -walked to cabin half naked- r..r meh, you guys...! Nalyd: *laughs* Whatever dude. I'm not jumping and you can't make me. Shawn: -walked into rex's room and dug up a notebook- mmmm... (Kokori9: the notebook lists rex's adventures) (Oatmeal: "Dream" Adventures) Shawn: Nice find. -put it in his pocket and walked back to the team- Nalyd: So, who wants to jump next. Kathie: Go, girls, go! Flint: We. Need. To. Win. *walks back up to the cliff* You are jumping. *Picks up Nalyd a la Heather and LeShawna and throws him in* Shawn: -smoothied nalyd with sand rocks and salt water- Nalyd: *as he falls* That was totally uncalled foooor *splash* (Kokori9: Not Dream Adventures! Real ADVENTURES!)) Shawn: (conf: reading off kokori's "adventures" while making it up) I had a dream last night, we were doing a final challenge, it was all the boys cause the boys are superior. I'll take out the guys ONE by ONE. Weird Al: We need more jumpers! First team to ten jumpers wins!!! Shawn: -left conf with a crumpled empty paper from his journal- Hayley: Thanks Kathie Rex: (CONF: *finds note from his notebook* my notebook! someone left a page here! Shawn: THANKS KATHIE?! I'm the one who nearly got naked on national tv! -pout- Nalyd: *gets to shore, dries off with towel, laughs at Shawn* Shawn: -put the journal back where it belongs, but wrote his own copy.- Rex: *sees that shawn has his notebook (the copy)* YOU *runs and takes the notebook back* (Shawn: Youcouldn't have seen me<.< ) (kokori9: Rex was trailing you... he suspected you straight away) Shawn: -trips rex and pressure points him in the back of the head, so he forgets EVERYTHING- (Kokori9: Pressure points don't do that) Jessica: *changes into two-piece, violet bathing suit* Blake: *changes into flame-colored bathing suit* Kevin: *after changing into his bathing suit, he hums The Climb, while walking around aimlessly, then ends up in mid-air above the water cartoon-style and falls* O.O HOLY CRAP. Laurine: Ha! Serves you right, loser! AJ: Here we go *jumps off* AHHHHHHH Skylar: Guess i'm um *Jumps off* I can do it! AJ: (Sees deadly Octopus)...aww crap Jessica: Oh, gosh. *jumps and lands on a shark* DARN! Blake: Hey, Zoey! *trips off cliff into water* AH! *lands on Jessica* Shawn: -turns to Rex- FOOLED YA. -pulled out a fake book- :D Nalyd: Jessica, you okay? *helps Blake off her* Jessica: *throws Blake off of the shark and into the water* Thanks... *jumps off the shark and swims to shore* Blake: AUGH, MY HAIR!!! *swims to shore* Kevin: *lands in the water, emerges out with an eel wrapped around his legs* .... Oh, no. *gets zapped* Laurine: I'm totally not jumping this. How high is this, again? I'll probably die on impact. -_- We're already losing! Shawn: -walked to laurine- You won't die~ Want me to jump with you? Ahhaaha. Skylar: Laurine you can do it! Kathie: Come on, Laurine! We can still win! We need to believe in ourselves! Nalyd: Come on guys, we just need two more of you. Lunia: -jumped- Laurine: Only if you break my fall. >.> *walks to the edge* AJ: *still swimming away from octpous* Come on guys we can do it! Shawn: Meh, -walked off the cliff- Go fall off, try not to get bitten by sharks Weird Al: Okay, whichever team reaches ten jumpers or has the most jumpers at 12:00 PM EST (in 90 minutes) wins immunity. Jessica: JUMP, LAURINE!!! Laurine: Oh, that is it. >.> (confessional) NOW I know why the girls and guys got separated. Guys suck. (end confessional) I'll show you! :@ *jumps off, lands on an octopus's head* O hai. o.o Weird Al: 60 minutes until the challenge ends. Luna: Ooh! There must be dolphins too! *jumps off the cliff* Herman: I can't do it! *sees that Luna lands safely* I'm gonna be out if I don't... Meh... *jumps* Weird Al: Challenge over! Boys win again! Girls Vote (2) Kathie: *votes Marine* Sorry, you didn't help us win. Lunia: -votes Marine- I'm sorry D: Hayley: I vote Marine Skylar: We keep losing to boys! Anyways i also vote Marine Zoey: I vote Marine. Sorry, but how can someone with such a pretty name be so depressing? Laurine: Marine. Jessica: I'm sorry, Marine. You'll be going home, today. Weird Al: Bye bye, Marine! Day Three Chat Boys Chat (3) Nalyd: Good work yesterday, guys. Shawn: Yo Nayld, -pulled his pants down- AHAHA Oweguy: *crying* My girlfriend is gone! What's for breakfast? Shawn: Nothing.:D Nalyd: *pulls pants up* Whatever, Shawn *rolls eyes* You'll be okay, Oweguy. Shawn: Hey Nayld, want a burger nalyd? Nalyd: Um, no. (CONF) Nalyd: In case he tries that at the challenge, I'm wearing two pairs of pants. Oweguy: *pants randomly fall down showing clown undies* Drat! Forgot to put on my belt again. Nalyd: *gives Oweguy an extra belt* (Oweguy, in this camp are you going by Owe or Oweguy?) Kev: *laughs at Owe's undies* (CONF) Clowns are for 7 year olds Shawn: Hows your girlfriend Kev? -chuckle- (CONF) Oweguy: Stupid Sunshine switching my underwear when I wasn't looking. (Nalyd, I go by both) Shawn: Oweguy, you hungry? o_o I got a burger. Nalyd: I wonder how the girls are doing... Especially Ravioli... I miss her... Shawn: -sat in chair and hand on face- AT least you got a gf. -puffed lips- Oweguy: *swallows burger whole and nearly bites off Shawn's hand* Sorry Shawn. *burps* Shawn: ONLY EAT HALF THE BURGER. o: It was filled with laxitives. Nalyd: *smirks* (CONF) Nalyd: Shawn can prank me as much as he wants, I'm still the one with a girlfriend. Shawn: Oweguy... you might need this. -handed him a roll of toliet paper- Nalyd: Nice try, Shawn, I'm unprankable. Blake: *rolls his eyes* Whatever... (Conf.) I thought Shawn was with that Ilana girl...she used to be mine, before she dumped me for being so self-centered... *looks at mirror* I look good... Shawn: Oweguy? I think he died o_o. Oweguy: No I was in the bathroom. That burger was filled with laxitives. BTW don't go into the bathroom for a while. Shawn: Meh, those are longlasting laxitives. Kev: I want a vanilla milk shake Girls Chat (3) Kathie: I can't believe we've lost twice to those guys. Lunia: We have to win! Hayley: *To Team* We need to try harder! Lunia: Thats what she said, Just kidding. (: Kathie: I agree. That's what she said, and we do need to tr harder! Lunia: So Kathie! Hows your "special" one? Jessica: *rolls her eyes* (Conf.) I'm almost completely stuck with weirdos...thank god for the people that are sane. Kathie: I don't know, Lunia, I didn't see him at yesterday's challenge. I hope he's okay! Lunia: Who is he? Challenge Three Weird Al: We need three people from each team to perform a talent! Do not edit the team list and score board Boys - Shawn 8, Kev 7, Blake 9 | Girls - Zoey 10, Hayley 3, Kathie Nalyd: I wanna perform! Kathie: Girls, can I go! Shawn: I gots this! Nalyd: Shawn can go instead of me. Flint: I can start fires? Zoey: Well, I can model, but I don't want to lose this for us. Nalyd: Um... No... Flint... Kev: I can drum and break dance Nalyd: I like it Kev. Kathie: Come on girls, don't any of you have talents? Hayley: I'll rap for the hell of it Kathie: Ooh, okay. And I can read a poem! Weird Al: We need one more dude. Blake: I can skateboard... Weird Al: Okay, who wants to go first? SHawn: ME Weird Al: Okay, Shawn, you're up! (Please don't talk a lot if you aren't performing) Shawn: -wearing old supenders and a hat, put one of his thumbs on his supender- Hey Nayld, mind doing me a favor? Nalyd: Sure *Gets on stage* Sup? Shawn: -pulled his top-hat off, and it showed a deck of cards- Pick a card for me Nalyd, and tell me what color it is! Nalyd:*picks* Its red like a lobster Shawn: You know else is red, harharhar? Nalyd: Oranges? Shawn: Yes, -blatent stare- But, you know my favorite red thing is? FIRAAHHH -he raised both hands, and the playing card disintrigrated.- Nalyd: I smell smoke o.o *sees hoodie on fire* *screams, runs around stage* Shawn: Ahaha, -he chuckled- Nalyd: *stops, drops, rolls* Help me! D: Shawn: -poured water on him- o_o. Kev: Nayld's shoe and shirtle *is weirded out* Nayld do you wear a shirt under your hoodie? Nalyd: My hoodie burned off me! It was just like a hoodie to me! *cries* Shawn: -completetly ignores them, bows- TAADAAA. Weird Al: Um.. k... 8 points for the kid on fire. Girls, who wants to go first? Hayley: Me!! Jessica: Borrow one from Kathie, Nalyd...I bet she has one... Weird Al: Okay, Hayley, amaze us. Nalyd: *sticks tongue at Jessica* haha, very funny. Hayley: *raps* Don't kill the animals, Don't kill the animals, Don't kill the animals!! Zoey: (CONF) In my years, I've noticed that the way to get points is to act like a major w****. Plan begins now. AJ: Yes go guys (CONF) I wish things weren' so tense Hayley: *raps* Do you want everyone to not see any animals? Nalyd: No. Hayley: *raps* Good, because without animals the world would suck Hayley: *raps* Don't kill the animals, Don't kill the animals, Don't kill the animals or their food or homes *repeats this* Hayley: *raps* Without animals we wouldn't our fooooood!! Hayley: *raps* We're animals so, do you want to kill us? Hayley: *raps* Don't kill the animals, Don't kill the animals, Don't kill the animals or their food or homes *repeats this* cuz what did they did to you? Nalyd: They tried to kill me Hayley: *talking* The rap ended Weird Al: 3, didn't rhyme. Blake, Kev, who next? Kev: I'll let Blake go next Blake: Okay! Blake: *gets on his flame-colored skateboard and starts to ride* *grabs his skateboard and does a flip* Weird Al: *applauds* is that all? Blake: No. *does a 360 degree spin and grinds on a rail that randomly appears* *flips in mid-air and lands* *kicks his skateboard up and bows* Weird Al: Way to shred, bro! 9 points! Kathie: zoey, you can go next Zoey: *comes out wearing a bikini* Hi! Zoey: *walks down runway* Turns and walks back up* One second! *runs backstage* Weird Al: Liking it so far. Zoey: *runs back out in a tank top and short skirt* Hi again! Shawn: -whistled- Zoey: *smacks Shawn* One more second! *runs backstage again* Weird Al: I agree with Shawn. Shawn: Don't blame me your beautiful. Zoey: *comes out in another bikini* Time for the finale! Shawn: -to wierd al- I call them as I see em' Zoey: *bikini top gets caught on tree branch and comes off* OH MY GOD! *runs backstage crying* Shawn: -went backstage- Hey. Are you okay? Zoey: *now fully clothed* Get away from me. Shawn: Whatever. -mumbled and walked away- Lunia: -went to Shawn- Don't feel so bad about yourself! Shawn: I guess your right! -smiled- Blake: *runs backstage* Are you okay, Zoey? Shawn: -glared at blake, and went back to the cabin.- Weird Al: o.o Well, cause I'm three times as old as all of you I can't comment on that last one, but you get a ten! Kev, you're up. nalyd: *is also backstage, mourning his hoodie* You okay, Zoey? Shawn: -talking about blake- Let's see how he does without his nice clothes, his makeup, his shampoo, or MIRROR. -smashs all of them into obvilion, and then walks back to stage- Blake: It's on... Shawn: -smiles- Hi blaikey, or must I say. Mr.Nothing, without your beauty products. Zoey: Hi Blake. I saw you skatevboarding. You were really good! ;) Kev: *gets on the platform* I'll be break dancing. *to self* I hope I don't suck Kev: *jumps 3 times then trys to do the worm* Kev: *gets up and does the moon walk* Weird Al: Wow Blake: Thanks... Kev: *now does the sprinkler* Kev: *now does the cabbage patch* Weird Al: Almost done? Kev: *now does the stop sign* Stop, hammer time *ends his preformance* Shawn; Nice. Luina: Nice job kev~ -wink- Weird Al: 7. So, the guys have 24 and the girls have 13. Even if Kathie gets a ten the girls lose. Dudes win immunity... again. Girls Vote (3) Kathie: *votes Skylar* Really sorry... Luina: Skylar is inactive, sorry. Laurine: I'm ready to vote MYSELF OFF. -_- But, I'll vote for Skylar, hasn't done a thing. Hayley: I vote Skylar Jessica: Goodbye, Skylar. (Oatmeal: Voting over? Yet?) (Nalyd: Skylar needs one more vote to be eliminated) Luna: If we continue like this, I'll have to go soon. *becomes suddenly sad* I'll vote Skylar. Weird Al: Bye bye, Skylar! Day Four Chat Boys Chat (4) Nalyd: I wonder how much longer we can keep up this winning streak. Rex: we keep winnig...cool *tacklehugs everyone to sure how happy he is* Shawn: -glared at rex- DONT TOUCH ME. Nalyd: I agree with Shawn. Rex: ok *sets a stinkbomb up in the confessinal* (the next to go into the confessinal will blow up the stink bomb) Kev: I know I suck at dancing AJ: My friend Skylar got voted off, i gotta watch my back Nalyd: You're in the alliance, you should be okay Rex: hey there was a note in the confessinal... ether for you nalyd or you shawn Nalyd: I'll check it out. *goes to confessional, stink bomb goes off, screams* Rex: *starts laughing* I PRANKED YOU NALYD *starts laughing harder* Kevin: (confessional) It smells fine in here. -.- You guys are weird. Girls Chat (4) Kathie: Why do we keep losing? Hayley: Don't jinx us Kathie Kathie: I'm not gonna jink us, don't worry. Challenge Four (Everyone is in their bathing suits) Weird Al: One member from each team at a time must swim out one hundred yards, and retrieve a flag. First team back with three flags wins. Go! Do not edit this score board Boys - Shawn, Rex, Nalyd, 3 | Girls - Kathie, Laurine, Lunia, 2 Kathie: *begins swimming* Shawn: -is a swimmer, starts swimming tugs on kathies leg and drags her down- Kathie: *kicks Shawn off him, continues swimming quickly* Shawn: -started to swim like jaws, he resurfaced, and swam underwater quick and caught up with kathie, he grabbed her arm this time- IM MOTHA DUCKING JAWS. Kathie: *elbows Shawn in stomach, swims more* Shawn: -backed off and surfaced like a dead fish, he looked above water- Man, she's fast. <.< -laid there in the water- Kathie: *continues* Weird Al: Kathie's in the lead! Shawn: WHERE THE HECK IS NALYD Nalyd: On shore... Kathie: *gets flag, starts swimming back* Shawn: -starts to sink to the bottom the the water- Rex: *pushes nalyd into the water to get rid off the smell* I think i made the stinkbomb a bit too powerful Kathie: *returns to shore* Weird Al: The Girls have 1 flag! Another girl can go swim! Rex: *jumps into water then goes to save shawn* YOU OWE ME SHAWN! I KNOW YOUR A GOOD SWIMMER Weird Al: Rex, get out of the water! One guy at a time! Girls! Send out a new swimmer! Laurine: Ugh, fine. -.- *hops in, swims at a steady pace* Kathie: Go, Laurine, go! Nalyd: Come on, Shawn! Rex: fine *gets out of water* but just so you know shawn is drowning Shawn: -noticed laurine, and swam with her- Oh hey. Kathie: Come on, Laurine! Weird Al: Laurine and Shawn almost to the flags! Shawn: -spun upward, causing him to be midair he flapped his wings and grabbed a flag with his teeth- Weird Al: Godplay, you do not get the flag. Try again. Shawn: meh. -swam faster, and extended his hand to grab flag- (sorry D:, i get carried away) Laurine: Ugh.... *continues swimming, panting* Shawn: -saw laurine strugguling,- Need help sweetcheeks? ahaha. Weird Al: Both of them have reached the flag, they just need to grab them and swim back! (You can swim back in only a few lines) Shawn: -reached it and grabbed it, started swimming as fast as he could back, with the conserved energy- Nalyd: Come on, Shawn, get back to shore! Shawn: But... I have to help laurinee! -soft side- I should! -hard side- NO GO! -swimming to shore- AJ: Go Shawn! Rex: JUST COME BACK WHEN IT'S MY TURN I'LL HELP HER! Shawn: -reached shore,- NO REX. I want to help her~ ahaha. Nalyd: Go, Rex, go! Rex: *jumps into water and starts swimming fast* Shawn: Nalyd, is she gonna be okay? Nalyd: She's not even drowning. Go, Rex! Kathie: Laurine! Weird Al: The girls' lead is shrinking. Shawn: Well, I kind of don't want her to drown Nalyd. (Conf) I might, care for her. Just a bit. Rex: *catching up, and about 150 metres from flag* Weird Al: Rex is almost to the flag. Nalyd: She's fine, Shawn. Shawn: Good, Cause.. you know. Ehemmm -cough- Hows your girlfriend? Nalyd: Standing over there in her bathing suit. Shawn: Where? Which one? xD Rex: I can see it! *dolphin jumps out of water and grabs flag with teeth* phew... thought i'd miss *starts to swim back* Laurine: Slow computer. -.- *reaches flag, swims back to shore* Shawn: Go Laurine? -quickly cover mouth and then took it off- LETS GO REX. Rex: *swiming very fast* Gotta win Weird Al: Two flags for each team! One member of each team has to go! Shawn: You know.. nalyd, how'd you get sucha pretty gf? Rex: *reaches shore* GO NALYD GO! Nalyd: I don't really know... I think she keeps forgetting how much better she could do. Kathie: Lunia, you wanna go? Nalyd: *dives into water, swims* Lunia: I don't know how to swim!! -flail, and jumped into water, flailing as fast as she can- Nalyd: *continues swimming* Lunia: -drowning- @_@ Rex: *pulls lunia out of the water to stop her drowning* Lunia: -started crying- I didn't want to swim! My dad drowned in a lake D: Nalyd: *swims, grabs flag, begins swimming back* Rex: It's ok lunia, you don't have to swim *tries to cmofort her* Lunia: SHE JUST TOLD ME TO SWIM D: Nalyd: *returns to shore* Is everyone okay? Weird Al: The dudes win immunity... AGAIN. Rex: Just ignore her. Listen, if you want to swim, you can. If you don't want to, you don't have to Girls Vote (4) Kathie: *votes Lunia* You seriously screwed up, sorry. Laurine: Really? Fourth elimination? *votes Lunia* Lunia: (: I'm sorry everyone. I'm voting myself off. :D Weird Al: You can't vote for yourself. (Kokori9: i'm going to be gone all day tomorrow) (TDALF1: I'll be gone all of today.) Jessica: I vote, Lunia... I'm sorry for betraying you... Hayley: *votes Lunia* Luna: I-I'd be backstabbing her... I'd never do that! I... I... I'll vote... Lunia... It hurts already! Zoey: Votes Lunia Weird Al: Bye, Lunia! Day Five Chat Boys Chat (5) Nalyd: This winning streak is incredible. Girls Chat (5) Kathie: So, like, who should go next?